


Order of the Knife

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby's knife and its history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of the Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Culture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200148) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



The knife was Ruby's. She had no idea where it came from. All she knew is that when Lilith found her after they had both claimed hosts, Ruby's an economics student from the University of Wyoming and Lilith's a little girl no older than Beatrisia's Adallasia was the year Clara was born, Lilith had the knife. Lilith gave the knife to Ruby and told her to kill the one demon who had accompanied Lilith to the meeting place (Ruby had wondered), and the knife worked on the demon as well as on the host.

The knife was Samuel Colt's. Where he got it is anybody's guess; he certainly wasn't talking. Especially not after a demon working on Azazel's orders killed him in Hartford, Connecticut and took the knife from him. The demon meant to take the gun as well, but that was long gone, left in Sunrise, Wyoming by a stranger to town.

The knife was Samuel Colt's. It was a gift from a hunter in England, name of Eithne Campbell. Where she came by it, Colt never found out. Eithne was the source, also, of the information that Eithne was cooking one day with olive oil, blessed as everything in any Campbell household was, when a demon broke in to kill Eithne. Eithne flung the cast-iron pan at the demon, catching the oil afire and burning herself in the process, but burning the demon so badly it died.

The knife was Eithne Campbell's. She never knew where it came from; it was passed down in her husband's family for generations. Eithne had no children, deliberately—her psychic ability was less a gift than a curse—and Brian was not on speaking terms with his family and certainly wasn't about to gift such a valuable item to them, so when he died the knife became Eithne's to do as she would with. Eithne had seen flashes of the future—the knife in the hand of a man taller than anyone she had ever seen, the knife in the hand of a young woman with long straight blonde hair, and the knife in the hand of a man who one day walked through the door of the inn Eithne ran.

The knife was Seàrlaid Caimbeul's. Where it came from, she never knew. She won it in a wager against a man fool enough to bet that he could outshoot and outwrestle the daughter of a hunter clan. A year later, when she faced a demon, it was the only weapon to hand; she was more shocked than he was when the demon died.

The knife was Ailean Kilpatrick's. Where it came from, he didn't know. He bought it from a Viking trader fair and square, liking the look of the inscription.

The knife was Alfarinn Kolsveinnson's. Well. Technically it was Alfhildr Kolsveinndóttir's. She'd bought it from an Arabic trader; he'd stolen it from her. Centuries later, she would see the knife in Sam Winchester's hands and feel the shock of recognition.

The knife was Musa ibn Hasan's. It was a gift from his sister Mariyah. Where she got it from, she never told him. All Musa cared about was its resale value.

The knife was Mariyah bint Hasan's. While Musa was away making his fortune, Mariyah learned metalworking from their father, who had no living children to teach bar Mariyah and Musa, the latter of whom was obviously uninterested; there were also no young men in the village willing to be Hasan's apprentice, and Hasan could not let his knowledge go to waste when he died, even if that meant teaching a female. It was Mariyah's idea to inscribe the knife with an incantation against demons and jinn, though she wasn't sure either existed. Better safe than sorry. It was Mariyah's idea as well to have the knife blessed by the local imam. The fact that she'd used the knife to cook with (...all the other ones she had were dirty and she hated doing dishes) and hadn't properly cleaned the olive oil out of the inscription escaped her attention when she had this thought. Nor did she notice that the blessing coincided with the disappearance of the oil left in the crevices of the knife.

Sometimes the world turns on small things.

**Author's Note:**

> Rumor has it (and by rumor, I mean the director told us at Nashcon) that there's a deleted scene from Frontierland in which Colt says he's not unarmed, then shows the knife.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [five ancestors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/295870) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
